


Found In Translation

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Insecure!Wesley, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. In the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [](http://literari.livejournal.com/profile)[**literari**](http://literari.livejournal.com/) (who wanted grammar!kink, w/ties) and my sweet and talented [](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**glimmergirl**](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/) (who wanted Giles/Wesley kissage). Not only did your drabbles get combined, but . . . well, this is about twenty drabbles . . . :-)

Wesley gave Giles a confused look, shaking his head.  "No, I'm quite sure I put it back in exactly the right spot."

Curious now, he stood, leaving the children at the table to go and see for himself.  Giles sighed, following him and Wesley began to feel a little nervous.  He _knew_ he'd put the book back in the stacks, exactly where it went.

Locating it quickly, he turned to point it out to Giles only to find himself pinned against the stacks by the press of Giles' body.  Heart hammering in his ears, breathing too fast between parted lips, Wesley looked up at Giles, barely daring to believe that he wasn't at home in bed.

In fact, perhaps he'd fallen asleep researching at the table.  He'd wake up, whispering Giles' name and everyone would stare at him and think--And then Giles was kissing him, firm lips against his own, tongue pressing into eagerly opened mouth.  Giles' hands were on him, one wrapping in his hair, the other sliding along his hip.

He whimpered softly into the kiss, glad for the muffling effect of that mouth when Giles thrust his hips forward.  Quite aware of the rock hard erection pressing against his own rapidly filling cock, Wesley grabbed Giles' shoulders.  Pulling the man closer, as close as they could get. His knees began to buckle as Giles licked at his tongue and explored every dip and crevice of his mouth.

Giles pulled away and Wes tried to follow with an eager little whimper.  Giles put a hand to his face, smiling a bit smugly and whispering, "Oh, look.  It is exactly where it belongs.  Perhaps, tonight, after the children have left, you can help me, er, 'translate' it.  Would you like that, Wesley?"

Because words were suddenly a thing beyond him, Wesley nodded, letting out another whimper when Giles leaned in and ran his tongue over Wes' lips.  "Good."

Still smirking, Giles turned, leaving Wesley panting in the stacks and quite looking forward to his next . . . 'translation'.  Running his fingers through his hair, straightening his tie, Wesley cursed the fact that there was no mirror.

Oh, god.  What if the children took one look at him and knew . . . and knew . . . that Giles had . . . he really couldn't let his mind go that way.  Not if he were going to go back out there and stand a chance at not being completely obvious.

Finally working up his courage, Wesley forced himself to walk back into the library proper.  Giles wasn't in sight, likely in his office, which saved Wes from a bout of furious blushing.

"Ooh," Xander said with a little grin, "somebody got--" _no, oh, good god, no.  Mr. Giles will kill me if the children guess._ "--into trouble."

Snorting to cover his sigh of relief, Wesley went back to his . . . translation . . .

 _Dear lord, I'm never going to be able to look at book again without thinking . . . all right, just calm down._   Knowing there had to be a slight blush on his cheeks, Wesley buried himself in the work and hoped the children would put it down to him being embarrassed about 'getting in trouble'.

His mind kept wandering however.  He kept remembering Giles' hand in his hair, the other settled--warm and large--on his hip.  Swallowing hard, he glanced to the office door, looking into see Giles apparently busy with his own work.

Giles wasn't acting as if anything had happened.  He seemed so calm and . . . maybe . . . had Wesley imagined the significance to the words?  He didn't doubt his senses when they told him that Giles had . . . had kissed him and . . . well, maybe he'd only been imagining the, er, rather . . . erect erection.  Perhaps the kiss hadn't done anything for Giles and that's why he was so calm and able to work.

Was Giles disappointed in him?  With the kiss?  It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that the man might actually want a translation of the Halthor Codex.  It contained quite a bit of good information and an English translation would be helpful to the children and . . .

Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Wes bit his lower lip and tried to reason things through.  He could just ask, but the very thought made him cringe.

 _Oh, by the by, Mr. Giles, in the stacks earlier?  Were you making a sexual advance toward me, or do you actually want to translate the Halthor Codex?_   Once again swallowing against a lump in his throat, Wes forced himself back to the text he was supposed to be researching.  Perhaps he could lose himself in work.

In fact, he lost himself so thoroughly that he didn't realize that only Willow was still around until she waved a hand in front of his eyes.  Startled, Wesley jumped a bit, adjusting his glasses as he looked at her.

"Uh, yes?"

"I was just trying to tell you good night," she said with a confused expression and a small wave.

"Night?  Oh.  Oh, yes.  Uh, good night Willow."

Sending him an amused glance, Willow left, the doors closing loudly in the silence.  Wesley looked back to his book, but knew he couldn't concentrate on it.  Not now and especially not a moment later when he heard Giles' footsteps.

Stiffening, Wesley's breathing picked up.  He stood, closing his books, unsure what next to do.  He could always go get the Halthor Codex, just in case.  Except, if Giles had been implying . . . well, he didn't want to make it seem he wasn't interested . . . especially since the mere thought had his chest tightening and his heart rate--

"Wesley?" Giles' voice came from right behind him.  Closer than he'd thought Giles would be.

Swallowing hard, tongue darting out to lick at suddenly dry lips, Wesley made himself turn.  Anxious and hoping he hadn't misunderstood.

"Are you all right?  You look . . . flushed."

Wesley blinked several times in rapid succession.  Those certainly weren't the first words he'd imagined in the brief moments he'd allowed himself to think about it at all.

"Uh, I'm fine," he answered, even more unsure now.

"Really?"

"Yes," Wesley replied, brow furrowing.  Now Giles was looking at his translation notes.  Clearly, he'd been mistake about the implications of that kiss . . .

"Then why did you write that a Gorgoresh demon creates acidic slime?  Gorgoresh slime is actually an effective antibiotic."

"What?  No," Wesley turned to his notes, now caught up in the thought he'd made a mistake.  "No, Mr. Giles, your mistaken.  You see, Gorgoresh are a subset of the Intaor family and every demon in the family, and all the subsets, produce acidic slime."

Turning back to the man he expected agreement and so was surprised to see the wolfish grin on the other man's face.

"No, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce--and god, why can you just go by Pryce?--the Gorgoresh aren't even peripherally related to the Intaor family of demons.  You're confusing them with the Gortanier."  Giles stepped closer, and Wesley's breathing sped up, his eyes focusing on Giles' lips, remembering how it had felt to be pinned by that body.  He almost let that mistaken assumption slip by without comment.

"No, I'm afraid you're m-mistaken," Wesley said, tongue sliding over dry lips.

He tried to figure out why his voice was so strained, but he had only enough mind for two things.  The first was the memory of Giles' firm body, the way his cock--it had to have been his cock, so hard and eager--had felt thrust against him, the way the older man had tasted.  The second, which was rapidly becoming less important, was the debate in which they were engaged.

"It's in the Halthor Codex," Giles whispered, now only inches away.  The older man's hand smoothed Wesley's tie.  Then the grip changed, Giles wrapping it slowly around his fist.  "We could go look.  Find out who's right."

Wesley watched as Giles twisted his tie, drawing him closer.  His eyes darted back up to the other man's.  There was amusement in those green eyes, but more there was . . . want.  And it was for him.  Wesley's heart sped again, his breathing coming in quick, sharp pants as Giles used his tie to draw him in.

Then the man's lips were on him again, pressing against his own.  Wesley couldn't help himself, darting his tongue out to taste.  His reward was Giles groaning into his mouth.  The older man's hands were on his hips again, holding him steady as Giles pressed his erection forward in a slow, lazy rhythm.

Wes whimpered when Giles pulled away, even though his need to breath would have forced him away in a second regardless.  Then Giles was whispering against his lips and Wes had to concentrate to hear over the blood rushing in his ears.

"I've been thinking about you all day.  About your mouth, so sweet and hot.  Do you know what I want you to do with it, Wes?  Can you guess what I've been fantasizing about you?"

Wesley whimpered, his mind conjuring a hundred different scenarios, all of them sending the blood rushing to his already throbbing cock.

"Tell me?" he asked, softly, eyes never leaving Giles' as the man's hands skimmed from his hips to back.

Giles grinned once again, leaning in to whisper in Wes' ear, the rush of breath sending shiver down Wesley's body.

"I want you on your knees, Wesley.  Want to watch you kiss and lick my cock, watch you take me into your mouth, slow and sweet.  I want to see you sucking me and watch your tongue pushing into the tip, tasting my pre-cum."

Wesley shuddered, knees giving a little.  He slumped against Giles, listening to Giles' delicious whispers, dirty words said in that rumbling voice.

"Oh, god."

"Do you want that, Wes?  Want to wrap your lips around my prick?"

"Yes," he hissed, hips jerking forward, pulsing cock coming into contact with Giles'.  Gasping at the feel, he arched his body against Giles, who bit at his shoulder, fingers working to loosen his tie.

"Strip for me," Giles's voice was hoarse and Wesley nodded, fingers racing to unbutton his shirt as he watched Giles undress.  Giles' eyes were on him as well. Wesley's hands trembled as he stripped out of shirt and then trousers.  He straightened to find Giles naked, leaning against the library table, his eyes studying Wesley's body.

Suddenly shy, Wesley didn't know how to stand, where to look.

"Come here?"

Wesley nodded again, going to stand before Giles.  The man reached out, fingers brushing Wes' nipples.  Gasping at the feel, Wes leaned into the touch, his head lulling back, then forward again when he felt tongue and lips against the hardened nub.  Groaning, he watched Giles licking at his chest, his nipples sending little jolts through him with ever flick of Giles' tongue.

"Oh, god.  Giles!"

He felt the man smiling against his skin, felt a hand slip lower to feather over his stomach before brushing the head of his leaking erection.  Stifling a shout, he thrust forward, trying to get more of that wonderful touch.

"Have you done this before, Wes?"

Giles' voice was muffled by his skin, but still understandable.

"Yes," Wesley answered quickly, hands moving to Giles' back and shoulders, rubbing over the skin there.  "Once."

"One time or with one person?"

"Uh . . . both?"  Wesley's chuckle turned into a groan as Giles fisted his cock, stroking once before letting go again.

Giles kissed his way up to Wesley's mouth and Wes dove forward for another kiss, pressing his tongue through parted lips and exploring every bit of Giles' mouth.  He let his hands move to Giles' chest, mimicking what Giles had done to his nipples.  Amazed to have Giles gasping into his mouth, he grew bolder, stepping between Giles' thighs and thrusting their cocks together.

Whimpering when Giles' hand wrapped around his shaft, he pulled back to suck in air.

"Get on your knees for me?"

Wesley nodded, his cock jumping hard in Giles' hand.  Sinking to the floor, he found himself eye level with Giles' thick cock and had to suck in a breath at how hard it was, leaking little trickles of pre-cum.

Remember Giles' words from earlier, he took it in hand, eyes flashing up to see Giles watching him lick away the salty-bitter substance.  His cock jumped again at the thought of what he was doing . . . and where.  It twitched at Giles' whimper, aching and pulsing between his thighs as he took Giles' cock into his mouth.

Using his lips to push back Giles' foreskin, he let his tongue press against the underside of the head.  Feeling Giles' hand tangle in his hair, Wes whimpered, the vibrations drawing another moan from Giles.  He sucked hard, reveling in the way Giles' hand tightened in his hair, the way Giles hissed and had to force himself not to buck.  He liked drawing those reactions from Giles, liked feeling the other man's thighs tense under his hands.

Bobbing his head, he reached down, rolling Giles between his fingers.  Giles gasped again and Wes felt his balls tighten.  Taking Giles' cock in hand, Wes moved his mouth to the head and sucked hard, tongue brushing foreskin.

"Bloody hell, yes," Giles groaned, balls jerking in Wesley's hand, cock twitching against Wesley's palate before he came with a loud moan, flooding Wes' mouth with his release.

Groaning, his own cock twitching, Wesley's continued to suck for a moment before letting Giles' softened cock slip from his lips.

Giles watched him, breathing hard, eyes slightly glazed, smiling.

"Your turn," he whispered, leaning in to lick at Wesley's lips.  "That was just what I wanted, so . . . how would you like to come?  Do you want me to stroke you?"  Giles hands darted out and Wesley gasped at the feel of it stroking his aching cock.

It didn't matter anymore.  All that matter was coming.  He thrust into Giles' hand, his own fingers moving to Giles' shoulder to grip tight.  "Yes, please, just . . . oh, god, M-Mr. Giles I . . ."

Giles' eyebrow shot up and Wesley realized it was probably a little odd to still call him 'Mr.'

"Mr. Giles?  Hmm, we'll have to do something with that later, but for now . . ." Giles' fingers squeezed him, his free hand moving to Wesley's balls.  Wesley let his head lull back, gasping and bucking into that deliciously tight grip.  "Feel good?"

"God, yes.  Need . . . I need . . . to come,"

"I know," Giles murmured against his ear before beginning to nibble at it.  The man's hands sped up, squeezing slightly harder on his cock, pushing his foreskin, thumb rubbing over the head with every pre-cum-slicked stroke.

Wesley panted, head lulling forward this time, his balls tingling, tightening.  His cock pulsed hard and he shouted as he came, the sound echoing off the library walls.  Collapsing forward, Giles helped him to lean on the desk, raising his cum-covered hand to his lips.  Wesley watched, fighting to catch his breath.

"Good god, M-Giles, that's, uh . . ."

Giles looked over and grinned, settling back against the table next to Wesley.  A few moments passed in silence and then Wesley smiled, chuckling.

"What's funny?"  Giles asked, his hand coming out to rub along Wesley's neck.

Wes pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the man a mock-glare.  He didn't think it worked very well, considering he was still naked, but he gave it his best go.

"Is this your way of trying to distract me?  You know I'm right.  The Gorgoresh demon is--"

Giles burst out laughing.  "I know, I know," he said, holding up a hand.  "I was only trying to rile you," he said, straightening, his eyes running over Wesley's body.

Shy again, Wes looked away, still smiling.  "Why?"

"Why rile you?  Sometimes it seems that's the only time I get a reaction," Giles said softly.

"On, no," Wesley said with a small smile.  "You . . uh, evoke quite a few 'reactions'.  But I warn you," Wesley said, taking his courage in both hands and moving to stand in front of Giles, meeting the man's gaze.  "I won't be responsible for my actions the next time you question my 'translations'."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes.  I may have to do something drastic," Wesley whispered, his heart thumping in his chest.  Giles wasn't giving him any signs whether this sort of teasing was acceptable and he was getting nervous.

Then Giles leaned forward, smiling.  "Drastic, you say?  Such as?"

"Well, I could always . . ." Swallowing hard, Wesley told himself to stop being a coward, "kiss you to shut you up."

Giles raised one eyebrow and nodded.  "Somehow I think you and I are going to be fighting quite a bit over your 'translations'."


End file.
